Espurr
by RunWithTheCircus
Summary: It was an over-cast night as you were walking home from your job. You hated working late hours, it was such a pain to walk home when it got dark. Not to mention it was bitter-cold and windy. You hugged your body and leaned forward as you continued walking through the wind and night. The street lamps stood tall over you as they guided you to the safety of your home.
1. Chapter 1

Espurr

It was an over-cast night as you were walking home from your job. You hated working late hours, it was such a pain to walk home when it got dark. Not to mention it was bitter-cold and windy. You hugged your body and leaned forward as you continued walking through the wind and night. The street lamps stood tall over you as they guided you to the safety of your home. You had quite a bit to think about as you were walking, like what to cook for dinner or what subject to do an assignment on. They were boring thoughts, but the questions needed answers. You stop at the traffic lights, waiting for the familiar green man to appear. But then it occurred to you that there was nothing to wait for. There was no traffic, not even people on the other side of the street. Everyone would probably be at home wrapped up warm in their snuggly beds. You check your watch. Only 8:10pm, there should be people around. You felt the unfamiliar feeling of lonely-ness give you a cold hug as you started walking across the street.

"I'm almost home, just keep going, there is nothing out here that can get you." You whispered to your-self as you quickened your foot-steps.

The wind started getting rough and your hair flapped in your face like a flag. Your hair decided to hate you and completely blocked your vision, and it didn't want to move. Stopping completely, you used both hands to remove the hair from your eyes and you instantly looked forward from instinct. A small silhouette stood where the light couldn't reach and the shadow lays. You couldn't make out what it was, and it was just standing there, facing you.

_Is it a small child? Or maybe an animal, no it's standing on two feet. What the hell is it? _You thought as you peered into the darkness with curiosity.

"Hello?" You asked quietly, hoping to get its attention.

It didn't move, not a muscle, it was as still as a stuffed animal. This whole situation was creepy and horrible and you hated it. You decide to use the flash-light app on your phone to get a better look at what you were dealing with. The LED light flashed on brightly and you aim the beacon at the mysterious figure. Your breath stopped, your eyes widened and your heart began racing. It wasn't a human or an animal you were dealing with, but, a Pokémon?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you for the reviews so far! And i'm just going to say sorry for the length of each chapter, it's just how this story is written! I hope in future stories the chapters will be longer! :3**

* * *

You stood in horror as you stared at what you thought to be a fictional character. It had purple fur covering it's body and round, buggy eyes that stared into nothingness. It was an espurr, it was that Pokémon that you had seen so many times on the internet, that Pokémon that everyone was crazy about. You couldn't believe it, you couldn't believe that it was real and standing in front of you.

"This has to be a joke," You said to yourself in a trembling voice.

"That can't be real, it has to be a horrible prank."

But as you finished your sentence, it started moving closer to you, waddling slowly forward and into the reaches of the street-light's beam. It was no prank. It was a real Pokémon. It's fur shone from the light coming from above, it's eyes were watery and it's foot-steps hardly making a sound. You just stare at it as it creeps towards you, not sure whether to fight or flee. You start stepping back, and as you do the espurr lunges forward and clings onto your lower leg using it's sharp, canine teeth to secure it-self in place. You scream as the pain travels through your leg and the blood rushes out, causing you to drop your phone.

"Let me go!" You scream as you shake your leg in attempt to get rid of the creature.

You grab the tuft of hair on its head and rip it off your leg, flinging it into the middle of the deserted road. This was your chance to escape. You turn around and sprint as fast as your damaged leg could, only looking back to see the Pokémon back on its feet. It looked you dead in the eye, then let out a piercing cry that left a ringing in your ears. You didn't care though, you had to get away to a safer place. Heading back into town, you start slowing down from exhaustion. You stop and turn around to make sure it isn't there, and then start inspecting your bitten leg in the dim light of a closed shop. It was a deep wound that will probably need stiches, and there is so much blood. Your vision blurs as you start feeling light-headed from the sight, and slowly, everything goes black.


End file.
